


Gravity Falls - Perfect Pet

by eltigre221



Series: Gravity Falls One-Shots [11]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Incest, M/M, Master and pet, Sex Slave, college ford, noncon ish, rape ish, sex slave Stan, tw incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: A way to pay off his debt to Ford for making his life harder and worse. If only he knew it was a lifetime deal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Gravity Falls**

**A Perfect Pet**

Stanford Pines hummed happily as he continued to work on his projects for his current class, while his beloved little pet was resting currently, after having just pleasing him sexually. It’s hard to believe that three years ago he found his twin on the streets, scared and scantily clothed trying to make ends meat by selling his body. He took him in, and he’s making the little bitch work off his debt to him. In any way he demands of his twin, from doing menial tasks like cleaning his dorm room or getting food, to the more enjoyable ones, well for Ford. Such as making his little pet get on all fours under his desk and sucking him off until he cums at least three times, two if they’d done something the day before.

He truly enjoys having Stan as his pet, completely dependant on him for well… heh everything. It gives Ford a sick sense of satisfaction he didn’t know he liked. As he finished up the project, well ahead of schedule, Ford looked back at his naked pet, he doesn’t let Stan wear clothes inside the dorm room, unless it’s time for inspection. Dressing his little pet up to look oh so nice, before having Lee take it all off as he goes over every inch of skin with a sharp eye and near fine tooth comb as he searches for any signs of betrayal. Then there is when dorm room inspections happen.

Then he has Stan go out and stay in his car until dorm room inspections are done. After all he doesn’t want to lose his little pet, oh sure at first they agreed to have Stan stay and pay off his debt to Ford for damaging his chances of getting into the school of his dreams. But now… hehe now he’s not giving up his pet for anything, Stanley will be staying with him, even after graduation. His little pet just doesn’t know it yet.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

After another year under Ford, Stan was relieved to know his twin was graduating, he could… what go back to living out of his car…. Horrible maybe, but better than being Ford’s pet, hearing the scathing remarks even as he does his best to please his twin. Doing anything and everything under the sun to please him, but it’s still never enough… might never be enough for him. He’ll always have this debt hanging over his head, Moses is he scared of that thought.

But soon it’ll be over and he can try to work on his own life, and right now Ford was having him get some special goodies for dinner, since he just finished finals and wanted to celebrate with his twin. Meaning long hours of sex and a brief but possibly enjoyable dinner.

The sex wasn’t all that bad… but he wishes that Ford would treat him a little better… heh who’s he kidding, Ford’s been treating him like crap for four years now, it’s not gonna end anytime soon. Stan finished grabbing the items and paying for them, before heading back to the dorm where Ford was waiting for him, patiently. Stan gulped as he arrived.

“You’re late pet.” Ford stated darkly.

Stan gulped. “I’m sorry Ford, I-” he started to say only to be slapped harshly by his twin. A nice red hand mark was left on his face.

“That’s not how you’re supposed to address me  _ pet _ , now use the proper title.”Ford demanded of him.

Stan whined, “I’m sorry Master, I lost track of time getting our food.”

Ford nodded, “Now see, that wasn’t so hard now.” He praised his pet and stroke the cheek he smacked and smirked at his little pet, tomorrow he’s going to ensure Stan will sleep until it’s time for them to move to Gravity Falls.

“Now let’s have some dinner and then some fun, my little pet,” Ford purred at his little slut.

Stan whimpered and did as Ford said, he went to make them their dinner, something simple but edible for the two of them. With the chocolates that Ford had specifically told him to get. Their dinner was ready, and Ford was waiting patiently for Lee to bring it over to him. He smiled as Stan served him first before feeding himself.

Ford smiled and ate in silence as did Stanley, the only sounds coming from their utensils hitting their plates. Once done, Stan moved to clean their silverware and throw out their paper plates. Doing as he was taught by Ford, and remembers what he learned back at their… childhood home.

“Oh pet, come here and please your master,” Ford smirked and was leaning on the bed, against the wall, waiting for his twin to come and please him.

Stan whimpered and did as he was told, stripping naked as he’s meant to before going to please his brother to repay the debt he’s owed to. He crawled on the bed and moved to kiss and lick at Ford’s thick and long length. He also kissed and nuzzled it, as Ford liked it whenever he’d do that.

Ford was grinning like the cat that got the canary as Stan was sucking him off and nuzzling his dick with his permanent five o’clock shadow. It always gave off such a delicious and different feel. He watched and felt as Stan took his aching cock into his moist and hot mouth. It felt like sin incarnate, but then again, Stanley’s such a little sinner~.

Ford moaned as Stan began sucking on the delicious cock, Stan hated how much he loved the feeling of Ford’s cock in his mouth and how it weighed on his tongue. But he sucked Ford until he came and then turned to prep himself for his twin to fuck him long and hard. Stan whined lowly as he fucked himself on his own fingers as Ford watched on with a sadistic smirk almost on his face.

Ford had to force himself from cumming a second time early as he watched Stan fuck himself on his own fingers, by Tesla was that hot to watch. Always is, and since he’s properly lubed up by his twin, it’s time to stake his claim once more. “Get on your knees and face away from me pet, I want to take you doggy style today.” Ford purred sexily.

Stan obeyed and did his best to keep quiet, biting his lip to keep in his whimpers. He felt rather than saw Ford move up behind him, hands large and wide over his fat hips. They gripped harshly and tugged him back and onto his twin’s saliva slicked cock. Stan whimpered at the thick member shooting deeply into his ass. But Ford moaned loudly as his cock was squeezed by Stan’s delicious vice tight ass. No matter how many times they do this, Stan’s ass was always as tight as the first time he’s taken his little pet.

Ford moaned and groaned heavily as he thoroughly fucked his little slut’s tight and eager ass. Oh how Stan felt around him, making the sexiest and sweetest noises, whimpers and grunts, and even a delicious and sexy moan now and then. Oh Stan is such a sinful little whore. Ford moved until he found the sweet spot that made Stanley scream in ecstasy, he loved hearing that scream, it made his pet sound like a bitch in heat.

Ford thrusted into him, making him scream in pleasure as he hit his prostate and made him see stars and want more. He hated it when Ford did this, but he does as he wants to the longer haired male.Soon he comes a second time, this time inside his ass, and Stan cums shortly after his master cums inside of him.

“Ahh, what a good pet, go get cleaned up, there’s something I want to tell you when you’re done.” Ford smirked and ordered his brother around.

Stan lowered his head and did as he was told, leaving to clean himself up, before going back to his master and seeing what he wanted.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

Ford hummed to himself as he got ready for tonight with his pet, setting up their sex chamber, as Lee was making them dinner, per usual. His daily chores were always a mix of simple house jobs and a few harder ones now and then, but he always makes time to please his master, when Ford wants it of course. To think it’s been seven years since that day he found Stanley, four years in college, and three here at their new and permanent home in Gravity Falls Oregon.

Stanley moved through the motions as he made steak and potatoes for dinner. He was… used to being his master’s pet now… more so than before. He made a delicious meal, most for his master, as he doesn’t eat much, these days.

Ford came up as soon as Stanley was done setting the table, he stood and waited for the command to sit and eat. Like the good pet he is. Ford gave the order and both began eating the meal that Stanley painstakingly made for them. Ford hummed and enjoyed the delicious food before him, Stan didn’t eat as much as him. Which saddened the elder twin, he loved seeing pudge on his pet. Made him look all soft and adorable.

After dinner, Stan was made to do the dishes, and then would meet Ford downstairs where his twin set up their sex room, tonight he’ll be bringing in new ideas for him and his pet. And if Ford’s being honest he’s felt upset about this for some time, it’s gotten worse, but Stan is okay. And he’ll talk to his brother about it… eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short summary of Stan after he breaks and Ford fixing him.

**PART 2**

Ford paced in worry, he had to think of some way to fix his brother. It’s been twelve years since this whole thing started and he wants to fix the damage he’s done. Stan’s practically a mindless drone now, no free will, no desires, is this truly what he wanted to happen to his twin?

“What do I do?” Ford whispered in worry.

Stan was seated in the kitchen at the moment staring at nothing as Ford paced around in the front room, trying to figure out a way to fix his brother, without breaking him even more.

“Maybe… maybe I should start with little things, like making food for us or things like that to show Stan he doesn’t have to do it all anymore.” Ford whispered to himself and thought it sounded okay.

“I… I should also talk to him, help him feel better.” Ford added, liking that as well.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

Suffice to say Ford’s actions did help… if only slightly. Stan responded more, but he’s still a shell of the man he used to be. Ford did his best to not be his twin’s master all the time, wanting to keep him as his lover, and pet, but only when necessary. He missed when Stan would talk back at him or at least respond. Though he can’t dwell on the past yet, he has to get Stan back to normal. While still being his pet, only when the time calls for it.

It took three years until Ford finally got Stan back to normal and they set up their system for Stan being pet and Ford master. As well as a way for Stan to be independent and feel more like his old self. They decided on making Ford’s house a tourist trap and the basement all Ford’s for experiments and other such things. But Ford was happy, as so was Stan, they were together, and that’s all that matters. The annoyances were only minor details. After all, Ford loves his pet, and Stan loves his master.


End file.
